plantsvszombiesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Turducken
Turducken, commonly known as New USFU, is a country. It has 25 states and it theoriatically could be between 2 strange islands. Now that the theory is solved, it is now classified between the Ezic Kingdom and Devonville. Size and Activity Turducken is not just the largest country in Flusion, it is also the most second defensive country (the first being Katown.) States (6 discovered, 19 to go) Turducken, as you've read about it before, has 25 states. Part of them are all different-themed, and they have different elements. And flags. By the way, this is a WIP page, so yeah. Proho (Capital) The entrance is a giant sinkhole covered with water which leads to the capital of Turducken, called Proho. Proho is a sophisicated city built by Big Slavies. And there are tons of Big Slavies, and yet was abandoned but still roams today. Virgin Islands (Paradise) IDEA: Hypno1337 The visitor land can be very serious about its technology, and it's known as Virgin Islands. Virgin Islands have abodes protected with strong roofs. And a road. Yup. It is also ruled by thefishstick, nowadays, which he is currently Electro Citron. Watta (Normalday) IDEA: Devon108 Over 75% of the desert city's population have polytheism on many Supirittsu (cheatbot spirits), such as mistacwow, ATiK Clunkii, and many more. 25% of them only have monotheism on either mistacwow, ⓐⓒⓞⓛⓨⓣⓔ or thefishstick. This desert city is also known as Watta. Its main name was "Wat." P3n15land (Pedophilia) IDEA: Devon108 Yup. This state's strange because it has the most bizarre and stupidest name: P3n15land. It's compared to a theme park and there would be so much fun; people would declare war on innocent people with cotton candy, hot dogs, balloons, and the worst prize: liquid Alladictigen, also known as the Hacksera-Horizon Virus. The H-Virus is very infamous for its side effects and mutation causes. Rarely used in Jalapeño spray recieved from its popular attraction: Stop the Squash. Stop the Squash is a minigame and you have to shoot a squash with either weapon from the left of the attraction: a Splatshot, a Scurvy Scattershot or a Z-1 Assault Blaster. Its main name was "Pingas." Dekromat (Sophishicated) You're right. And its name is JO— I mean, Dekromat. Dekromat has a 75% chance to rehance Calcium life. Some of them can have EmuJi mechs and ShiiE mechs. But ShiiE mechs cost more than EmuJi mechs. At the school of Dekromat, there are about 50+ teachers, including C.S. Kragen, who works as a Grade Z Science Teacher. Hendaciza (Immortality) IDEA: Thomas/Disabled Hendaciza, a popular, hollywood-ish, tropical state, in which some people have many strange incidents... But don't worry, it's all fine. Have a cup of coconut milk and relax. History Turducken was once named the USFU (The United States of F**k You) 4 years (4 months) before a strange virus wipes out all of every PT characters' memories (meaning PT was blocked before, yea sorry for breaking the 4th wall). A lawsuit came in contact a year (month) later by a strange government that the name was offensive for other new people. So the name was changed. this is a strange origin for some reason Population and Architecture TBA Defense TBA Types of Life TBA Trivia Feel free to ask a question if you like. The Trivia will automatically answer the question for you. Category:Countries Category:Territories Category:Archived